Green Eyes
by MoronKing
Summary: After reading 'StreetBlader' I thought of writing about my own lil' OC. Meet Brandon and read how he survive in the ForbiddonAlleys with a greedy uncle who wants him dead. Please don't SUE! R&R.[incomplete]
1. Brandon's losts

Hey! This is my first fic so I know if it kind of sucks. After reading "StreetBlader" by Lunar Heart, I started to think and want to make my own character. I don't own nothin' from LH or Bayblade, Just Brandon. Ying-ok. on with the story! YANG! STAY OUT OF MY STORY! Yang-aww....(pout & mutters) ***************************** Prologue: Brandon's losts *****************************  
  
A mansion far from a small city. It was night time, everyone was asleep and there was a violent storm. Rain was pouring down heavily, thunder clashing in the dark sky and echoes of footsteps rushing through the hallways of the mansion.  
  
The woman panted as she pressed her back to the wall trying to hide from the killer in her house. The power was out so there's no way to call for help. All the maids and servants left early and she had been run all night. When she hear light footsteps coming closer so she quickly rush behind a curtain, trying to blend in with it. When She saw the shadow moving closer, she held her breath and wrapped her arms tighter to her baby in her arms. He was no more than 4 years old with a halo of black as hers. He was silently sleeping, not aware of the danger his in. When the shadow disappeared, showing the killer had went to search somewhere else she quickly left her hiding place to her room. It was a large room and the were pictures of her with a handsome man who have blonde hair and deep green eyes. In her arms was an infant and they were all happy. But what shocked her the most were the dark red marks. There was a red 'X' on the man's chest and both her face and the infant's were circled with words on the bottom that drips like blood.  
  
' it begins with him, and Ends with you'  
  
She gasp when she heard the rasp of the door knob. She rushed to the book case and opened a secret passage room only she and a few servants knew. There was only a crib and a rocker next to it. And there was a desk with an old silver/green chest on top of it. She gave the baby a last kiss before placing him in the crib and turn to write a last will and place it on top of the chest. With that she ran out to close the book case and confront the killer. The door suddenly burst open and the killer walked to her with a sinister smirk and a weapon that gleamed in the flash of lightning. She tried to fight back with her nails but the killer slapped her to the bed and pinned her body. She struggled but it was pointless. Then the killer raised a dagger in the air. It flashed in the bright light of lightning and shadowed the face of the killer. THe blade of the dagger was in the air for a few seconds before it disappeared in the chest of woman who gave a blood- churning scream and blood starts to flow out and cover everything. In her was a last prair. /Please God, let Brandon live...../  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next morning. One of the maid who went to check on the baby went to her mistress's room to find her lying on her back with the hair covering her lifeless eyes on the middle of the bed soaked in her blood. One look at this and the maid screamed bloody murder. It echoed through the whole mansion and everyone followed the scream to witness their kind lady dead. Then a nanny ran to the book case when she heard a faint sound of a baby crying and wailing. She was relived to find he was still alive and alright. She went to pick him up and held him close to her and let the tears come out. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day, it rained. They had the funeral for the lost of Sarah Rusaki. Everyone mourn. They placed her next to her husband's grave, so they can be together forever in the after life. What's strange was that her husband, Anthony Rusaki was said to be killed in a car accident a couple of months ago. Little doesn't understand why everyone was so sad and was crying. He doesn't like to people sad, it make him depress too. "Lennitte?" he asked curiously his nanny and mother's closest friend who was blowing her nose in a tissue. "yes, dear?" she sniffed, try to hold back more tears that started to well up in her eyes as she looked at the innocent in his eyes. "Why are you and everyone crying? And where's momma? Where she go?" he asked with worry showing in his deep green eyes that he got from his father. Lennitte almost burst into another sob but hold it back thinking what is she going to say. He just look so innocent and fragile that it pains her to see him hurt in such a very young age. "Oh. She's now with your father now." was all she can say. "But why? Where did momma and papa go? When will they come back?" he pushed with some tears almost coming out and pouted his lips bemused. Then she put her arm around his shoulder and pointed into the sky where the cloud started to clear up and a small sun-light shined. "They up there, in Heaven." "Will they come back?" he asked as he looked up at the sky. "They can't," she whispered. " They were chosen to leave and help the world now." He felt his heart about to drop at what she had told him. "But," she continued with more confident in her voice. "No matter what, they will always watch and protect you, Brandon. Always." and she smiled. He smiled back as his spirits were lifed up again. He than gave her a tight hug and lt a tear fell from his face.  
  
+++++ Somewhere near ++++++ Unknown to them, someone was watching in the crowd of mourners, there was someone in the shadows. He puffed out a stream of smoke and had a smirk on he's face. /Don't worry little Brandon, you'll be joining your parents very soon./ He snickered, turn to toss his cigar and faded into the shadows.  
  
****************************************** So........please tell me what you think of it. Honestly. If it sucks, tell me! I WANT TO KNOW! And please help me with any mistakes or something. I would really appreciate that.  
  
~Please review, Thank you, & PEACE OUT!!!~ 


	2. Kidnapped

Hey!I don't nothin'. This is "StreetBlader"(by LunarHeart) story about my own character . The prologue didn't have much beyblade in it but don't worry, it's getting there. It might not make sense now but soon. Ying-Continue with the story! Yang-Can I come? Ying-NO! Stay out! This is PG13. Are you 13? Yang-uhh......no. Ying-then........GO MAKE YOUR OWN STORY!!! Yang-WAH!!! I'll get my revenge! whaahh!  
  
******************************* Chapter 1: Kidnapped *******************************  
  
"Master Brandon?" asked the butler who was a good friend to the family, Henry. It's been two months after his mother's funeral and as her will says, 'she is to pass down the family fortune to another blood line, AKA her son. If by any chance he was kid-napped or lost, there's to be a search party. If he/she hasn't been found in the next 6 months or is dead then the fortune will be passed to the closest blood line, AKA her husband's younger brother, Steven Rusaki. Brandon looked up from the large history book he was just reading. (A/N:AMAZING, isn't it?) Even though he is only 4 years old, he is quite intelligent for a kid. He already know the things a middle school student should know and his favorite subject is history, as you can see. But he is still so young and naive so he doesn't really understand about life in the outside and death. He pouted his lips and raised a small black brow. "Henry," he said in a irritated tone. "How many times I have to tell you. Just call me 'Brandon'. Saying 'Master' make me sound spoiled." Henry just chuckled. And walked to the table where Brandon was, and placed an old silver/green chest on top. Brandon's eyes widen at the beautiful chest. "What's that?" he asked curiously wanting to know what's inside. "It's for you," Henry said. "From your parents." Brandon looked up with his wide green eyes. He carefully picked up the chest as it was a diamond and was enchanted by it's designs and patterns. "What's inside?" he asked in awe. "Open and see." replied Henry, who have a grin on his face. Brandon Swallowed and slowly lift the top, at it were buried treasure. He gasp to see a crest with the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. It was a big, cute black and white panda but not a normal panda. It's fur was shining as it were made of steel and it has silver/green bear claws that look deadly and it's belly is cover with armor. It's figure was framed with bamboos and a scenery of a mountain behind it. But what mesmerized him the most were it's green, gem-like eyes that remind him of his and his father's. "It's the guardian. It's been past down from your father's family for many generations and now it is past down to you, Brandon." Explained Henry in a proud tone. Brandon was still staring at the crest with his mouth slightly hanging open, still hypnotized by the creature. "It's Beautiful, Henry!" he suddenly exploded after his brain started working again. "Thank you! Thank you, Henry. Now I know that he and momma will always be with me." he jumped out of his chair which cause his book to fall with a loud thud, and ran to grasp Henry's legs and gave him a tight bear-hug that surprised him and he nearly lost his balance and fall. "Whoa! Haha, your welcome, little one. Just calm down." Henry said, chuckling as Brandon started to run in circle and squeal with glee. He then knell down and return the hug. With that, Brandon ran to where he left the chest with the crest and wore it around his neck so it'll always be by his heart. "I'm gonna practice on my beyblade okay, Henry? Thanks, YAY!!!" he yelled quickly as he ran out after he grabbed his blade before Henry could object. Henry just stood there, sighed and turn to pick up the fallen book and chuckled on his way out.  
  
++++++++++ Outside +++++++++++++++++  
  
/Wow! It's so beautiful./ Brandon said in his mind, couldn't take his eyes off the panda in the crest. In was weird way, he had this strange feeling that comes the panda, like it were alive, calling him. He then tuck it in his shirt. He changed his clothes, not liking those expensive silk shirt and pants with those butt-ugly sweaters.(A/N: UGH!) He wore a dark blue baggy pants and a simple green t-shirt. He took out his white and green beyblade and clicked it to his green launcher with a white cord. Then he launched his blade and practice on the basic moves before he worked up on the more complicated moves. He was also a skillful blader for his age. He always dream of going to the city and challenge other experienced bladers, but couldn't because of his and and back ground. /Sigh. If only I could be free to challenge the worlds greatest bladers. Why do I have to be the kid that's rich? oh well./ With another sigh, he called back his blade as it ran perfectly through the thin rail and into his hand. He pocketed it and went to a near by tree and lay down on his back and put his hands on the back of his head. He stared up at the sky and wonder what it's like to be a normal kid with parents in the city. His eye lids started to drip downward and he closed his eyes and soon he was peacefully asleep.  
  
Unknown to him, there was a dark shadow figure waiting for an opportunity to make his move. When he saw the kid's with his eyes closed, it made it's move. It quickly, yet silently stalked to the sleeping figure and it grabbed him which brought the to open his eyes and aware. He was about to scream but was shoved into a sack. "Gotcha'"  
  
****************************** Ohh..........What's gonna happen? Review to know. Please Review. I really hope you like it. Next chapter-Brandon meets Pandon  
  
~please review, thank you, & PEACE OUT!!!~ 


	3. Brandon meets Pandon

Hey Again. I know the prologue and chapter 1 might not make since to some people and it's boring but the 'StreetBlader' part is almost near so please keep up. I'm still trying to put it all together so it'll make sense, read and enjoy. Chapter 2: Brandon meets Pandon   
  
Brandon was scared and doesn't know what to do. He screamed and yelled for help but it was muffled by the sack. And no one could hear him because they were too far to be heard from this distance. He tried to kick and struggled out of the sack as he felt himself by the kidnapper and carried somewhere. His feeble atempt to escape failed. He was scared to death as he was lowered to a cold metal floor. The man opened the sack and grabbed Brandon's arm in a tight grip so he wouldn't try to escape. Then he grab duct-tape and wrapped it around his legs and arms so he couldn't move but squirm.  
  
"Why?" Brandon said in a trembling voice. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
The kidnapper looked at him with cold, hard eyes. "'Cause it's my job. Now shut up you lil' brat." he snarled in a gruff voice and taped over him mouth so he doesn't ask any more questions. Then he turned to leave and closed the door. He went to the passenger side and started the engine and slowly drove off.  
  
When Brandon calmed down, he looked around his surroundings and saw he was in the back of a van. When he felt the van starting to move he began to panic again. Tears started to flow out of his eyes and he rolled to his side, trying to think of a way to escape but come up with nothing.  
  
/Why?! Why does this have to happen to me? Momma? Papa? Where are you? HELP!/  
  
As it was a sign, this green light flashed from his crest that hung around his neck. He had to close his eyes from the brightness of the light. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the steel panda standing in front of him. His eyes widened in shock before it began begged for the metal beast to help him. The panda nodded as it understands what he's asking for and slowly lifted one of it's silver/green claws and cut the tape on his arms and legs. Then it picked up the boy and placed him on it's back before it slashed the door open. From the sound of metal ripping, the kidnapper looked back and was shocked to see a giant black and white beast jumping out with his prisoner.  
  
"Hey! What the hell was that.....Holy shit! What the fuck is _that_!?" he screamed as he saw it jumped out of the van.  
  
When he turned his view back he screamed and as a truck was in front of him. He quickly twisted the steering wheel into a sharp turn off the road and crashed to a tree. He slammed his head on the wheel which honked the horn that caught everyone's attention and he was out like a light.  
  
After the panda jumped out of the van, he quickly ran through the crowd unknown because they were too busy looking at the crash. He stopped when they reached to a park filled with cherry blossoms and city kids blading on the other side of the park. Brandon slowly got off the panda but lost his footing and landed on his tush. He looked in the green eyes of the panda who was looking straight back at him. He then got up and brushed off himself before he gave the big beast a big bug and was mumbling something under the tape so the panda slowly peeled the tape off so he doesn't hurt the boy, but the second he peeled off that tape he started to regret it. The boy began to thank the panda in a long breath and it seem like he could go on for hours.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you for saving me. I was so scared. No one heard me. and my arms and legs were starting to hurt. And I was alone. I don't like being alone. And I-oomph?" The panda quickly raised it's claw and covered his month.  
  
"Of course I saved you. I promised your mother and father I would." said a soft male voice. "Now I will take off my paw if you'll relax okay?" Brandon nodded as the panda put down his paw and he took a deep breath before he stared at it in shock.  
  
"You can talk?! You promised my parents? Who are you and how did you got out of my crest?" he asked all at once with excitement in his eyes.  
  
The panda chuckled before answering his questions."One question at a time, Little one." he chuckled and continue, "Now first of all, yes I can talk out like this or in your mind, I did promise your parents to protect you, and I can out because you called out for help. And second, I'm a bit beast, earth type. My name is Pandon."  
  
All Brandon could say was, "Wow!" with a big smile on his face. "Cool, Pandon, my own bit beast." he said mostly to himself. Then something struck him. "Hey, Pandon, do you know why that man kidnapped me?" he asked with a serious face.  
  
The panda looked into his green eyes for a asked,"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
Brandon nodded. Pandon sighed and slowly answered. "He was hired by your uncle to kidnap you and then murder you."  
  
Brandon was shocked at what was told to him and begin to denied it. "Uncle Steven?! No, you're lying to me."  
  
Pandon just shock his head and said, "Brandon, I wouldn't lie to you and you know it."  
  
"But why?!" shouted Brandon with tears welled up in his eyes, confused.  
  
"He did it because he wanted the family's money. It was passed from your father's side and went down to you, unless you're gone, then it'll go to him." Pandon explains. Soon Brandon had a horrible thought.  
  
"Pandon",he started,"If Uncle Rich wanted the money and hired the man who was suppose to kidnapped me," he paused, scared of what he'll say next. "Was he the one who hurt papa?"  
  
He looked up at Pandon who stared back at him and slowly nodded. "And mama?" he nodded,"next it's...." he pointed to himself, unable to say his name. Pandon nodded. It took a couple of seconds before Brandon could come back from shock and became hysterical.  
  
"NO! Your wrong! He couldn't hurt me! That's impossible. But if it's true....Ahh!!! My uncle killed my parents! Ahhh! He gonna come for me next!" Brandon screamed as it finally hit him and he couldn't stop. "No, I don't want to die! I'm too young. I still haven't gone to school, or shave, and I'm only 4 years old for Kami's sake! And-oomph". His mouth was once again covered by the panda who raised an eyebrow at him and wonder if he should put his paw down.  
  
"Breath. In, out, in, out." Pandon said, soothing the poor kid. After a couple of deep breathes, he put down his paw and luckily, he stayed quiet but was shacking a little. Then he look up at Pandon with tears coming out of his green eyes and the panda opened his arms which Brandon quickly ran to and hid his face into it's soft fur where the armor isn't covering and cried.  
  
"Shh...don't worry, Little one. I won't let anyone hurt you." Pandon said softly and patted his head. Brandon looked up and blinked a few time to clear his view from the tears to look up at the green-eyed panda.  
  
"Promise?" he asked in a whisper, looking so innocent that the panda had to smile.  
  
"Promise." he replied with a nod. And soon found himself in another embrace from the boy.  
  
Elsewhere   
  
"What do you mean you lost the kid?! He's only **_4 years old_**?!?!" roared an man with deep green eyes who isn't too happy to hear the news from his employee.  
  
The injured man winced at the volume of his boss's voice. He place a hand on his bandaged head before he growled back, "Hey! You just told me to grab da stupid brat. You didn't say nothin' 'bout some robot bear!."  
  
The man with green eyes snarled at his paid assassin as he made his way near a wine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of brandy. He poured it in a pitcher and took a long gulp, needing something to cool his anger before refilling it. Alcohol always help him with stress before and it hadn't failed him yet. Then he pulled out a cigar, lit it, put it between his lips and puffed. After he let out a cloud of smoke, he turned his cold green eyes to his hired man.  
  
"Tell me," he said in a casual tone that unnerved the injured man. "describe this "metal bear" as you called it."  
  
"Hmm...uh...." said the man try to remember. "It was big...ah..it was black and white but half if it's body was covered with metal and it looked like a....like a...uh."  
  
"Panda?" the green eyed man suggested as if he already know.  
  
"Uh...yea..a panda." was the only replied the man could say, wondering if he was missing something.  
  
"And where was the last you saw them ran?" he ordered in a firm tone that confuses the man for a while before he concentrate on remembering.  
  
"Hmm...." he frowned and screwed up his face, trying to recall the moment before his accident. "North to the other side of the city, I think. Towards where the Forbidden Alleys." he said, scratching his head, not all that positive.  
  
"Good. I heard about those alleys." he said as he make his way back to his chair behind a wooden desk, with an evil smirk on his face. "It's run by kids who said to be powerful and ruthless, mostly to city kids." he explained.  
  
"Maybe they can finish the job for me," he said considerably before he continue. "But just to make sure, I want you to go find and spy on him for 4 weeks. If he's still alive...kill him. _Understand_?" he said seriously all of the sudden that it sent a shiver down the other's spine and he quickly got up, about to leave.  
  
He nodded, "Yes, " turn and walked to the door but stopped with his hand on the knob. He turned his head around without turning his body and ask, "Tell me, Steven. Why didn't you kill the kid yourself the night you killed his mother?" The one called Steven blew out another cloud of smoke before he answered with an expressionless face, "Because, my friend, the bitch hid the brat somewhere and I couldn't find him. And if I did, it will draw more suspensions to me. I can't take that kind of risk." The man nodded, understanding the danger of risks and left, closing the door behind him. Steven sat in silence for a while before he blew another cloud of smoke and looked at a picture of 3 happy faces.

/Your happiness will soon be destoryed, _Big brother_/

And stuck the burning tip of his cigar through the faces of his brother, his sister-in-law, and his soon-to-be late nephew.

o..k. That was a little hard to read. I need to space it apart more huh? Well please R&R and tell me what I should do to make it better. And if I should even try to continue this story. Well, Thanks & PEACE OUT!!! 


	4. First Battle

Hey people! I really want to thank the people who helped me with some of my problems and hope you'll like my story. I don't own anything but Brandon and Pandon. In this chapter, you might want to read "StreetBlader" by LunarHeart to understand the dangers of the 'Forbidden Alleys' (that belongs to LH.) OK now I'm talking to much. On with the adventure.  
  
******************************* Chapter 3: Brandon in the city *******************************  
  
"Does this mean you'll be with me?" Brandon asked, breaking the silence that held over their heads as he was release from the embrace.  
  
"Of course." nodded the armored panda.  
  
"I'll be in your beyblade if you need me." He said as he slowly disappeared into the beyblade that was taken out of Brandon's packet. Brandon gasp as the once huge panda from his crest is now a small picture on the bit chip of his beyblade.  
  
He picked it up and wonder, /How will I be able to talk to you?/ He jumped alittle when a voice suddenly answered in his head. //Don't be scared. We have a mental so we can communicate without anyone hearing us.// Pandon said, reassuringly. Brandon released a relief sigh, glad that he's not alone.  
  
It was then that Brandon got a good look around where he was and notice he's never been here before. He rarely visit the city, only once or twice. His parents were scared he'll get hurt in the city because of his fortune and vulnerable to people. He looked around and only see a bunch of Sakura Trees. Then he spotted a sigh by the entrance that reads 'Sakura Park'. The name does suits it, he thought as he started towards the entrance and try to see if he can recognize anything. He saw a couple of kids his age playing around the trees with their parents and laughing joyfully. It made him kind of sad and how he envied them so. Then he saw a bunch of older kids around the age of 12-14 blading and it caught his attention. He quickly but quietly headed to see and try not to catch any of their attentions. He was glad that he changed into a formal altar and the light stain of dirt helped him blend with others so they think he might be like them. He found a space and slip through to see the battle against the two city kids. With his skilled mind, he could tell that they're both amateur and he could easily take them down. He scoffed as the winner gloated his victory and the loser ran home embarrassed. But the winner heard Brandon and turned his eyes towards him.  
  
"Hey! What's a little baby doing here? huh?" The winner shouted to the kids around him who just notice the little guy and shrugged. "What's the matter? You lost? You want your mommy?" he said to Brandon in a tone people would use to talk to babies.  
  
This annoyed Brandon and he frowned then he smirked and said, "No, I'm not lost. But I think you are by the way you blade."  
  
This fumed the city kid. "What'd you say, you little runt?"  
  
"That you are a weak at blading and so is your hearing." Brandon replied with a bored expression and he could hear Pandon chuckling at the kid's spunk.  
  
The other city kids started to snicker at the kid's comeback and the fuming kid is starting to get really pissed.  
  
"Oh, Yeah? You think you better than me?" he said gritting his teeth.  
  
"No, I don't think. I know." and he smirked arrogantly just to piss him off more, Knowing he's falling for his bait.  
  
"Oh, That's IT! You want to show how good you are? Fine! I challenge you, right here, right now!" he screamed out in frustration.  
  
/Hook, line, and sinker./ was all he could describe this as he set up his blade. //You are truly a little devil, aren't you Little one?//chuckled an amused panda. //This is gonna be entertaining.//  
  
They clicked on their blades, position their launcher, and someone begin the count down.  
  
"Before I kick your blade's butt, I would like to know the name of the person who it belong to." he said with a grin on his face as he set his green and yellow beyblade.  
  
"three"  
  
"Name's Brandon. Yours?"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Thomas."  
  
"One"  
  
"Prepare to lose runt."  
  
"LET IT RIP!"  
  
And off goes the two blades as they crash each other in the dish. The two blades kept crahing each other for a while and it looks lke the white and green was losing. Thomas's grin that was on his face grew wider with a look that screams 'This is a piece of cake'. Then he look up to look a Brandon to see a cowering face but was shocked to see the kid looking at the battle with a bored expression and he looked up at his and said casually, "Is this all you got? If it is, I think it's time for me to finish this off quick."  
  
"WHAT?!" Thomas looked at him with wide eyes and all he think was 'What the hell?! Is this brat toying with me? Impossible! He's just a kid.' And before he could react, his blade has flew over his head and it was fill of scratches. Everyone gasped and had their mouth hanging, staring incredibly at the kid as he called back his white and green blade.  
  
"Looks like I won, and guess what. It was EASY." with that he turned and started to walk away.  
  
//Heh. That was fun.// said a cheerful voice. /Hm....sure...sigh./ //What's the matter, Little one?// asked the now worried voice. /Yeah. I'm alright, Pandon. It's just that, I thought with would be more challenging./ Brandon explained to his bit beast, a little disappointed. //Don't worry, Little one. There will be other challenges but now you need to concentrate on where you are."  
  
Brandon smiled at what his bit beast said and continue to walk to unknown areas. He still didn't know where he is and wonder if he should call Lennitte or Henry and tell them what happen. But decided not to. /I don't want to endanger them and this is gonna be my only chance to explore the city./ Brandon thought and smiled at the last thought as he stopped and saw another blader and decided to have some fun.  
  
++++++ Sakura Park ++++++  
  
A man growled in frustration and punched a near by tree. But yelped and cursed as he blew on his injured hand.  
  
"Damn. Stupid Tree. Stupid Steven. Stupid Brat." he whispered to himself as he flexed his hand and winced as it still smarts a little. Then he put his hand on his head as his headache came back from the little crashed he hand earlier.  
  
"Fuckin' headache. Damn kid. When I get my hands on that little brat, I'm gonna strangle him until he can't breathe and watch him die slowly and painfully. Not to mention getting all that cash from that bastard Rusaki." he murmured as he made his way trough the crowd looking for Brandon.  
  
++++++ 4 hours later ++++++  
  
The sun was setting quickly and Brandon has been walking for more than four hours now. He was tired and bored. He had a couple hundreds in his pocket but decided not to use any of it but he did bought a soda. He knew he shouldn't rent into a motel since he was too young and he think his uncle could easily track him. He had battle some other kids but just like the one before, he easily beat them.  
  
/SIGH. I finally got my wish to battle others but it's not as challenging as I thought it would be. Plus I still don't know where I am and the sun is going down!/  
  
He sighed again and was about to walk again but was stopped short as he saw a couple of guys blocking his way. As he looked at the guys face he notice one of them.  
  
"Well look what we have here boys." The guy said in a play tone.  
  
"What you want, Thomas?" Brandon said in annoyed tone and frowned. (A/N: For a 4 year old, he sure can act tough huh?)  
  
"Oh, I just wanna have a little chat with my little buddy." he said with a creepy smile.  
  
"Hmm. Let me think. Nah, I don't have time to talk to weaklings like yourself so I'm leaving." with that he turned and begin to leave. Thomas dropped the smile and snarled at him. He nodded his head to two of the guys with him and they moved to block Brandon's way. He stopped and turn back to face Thomas and his frown deepen when he grabbed him by the collar and lifted from the ground to be face-to-face with him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, runt." he snarled. "Not until I get my revenge!"  
  
"Let's see you try." with that Brandon kicked him in the gut as hard as he can which made him let go. Once he landed, he quickly made a dash around him and ran as fast as he can with his short little legs.  
  
"GET HIM!!!" Thomas manage to choke out and recovered. Then he and his gang began to chase Brandon.  
  
Brandon was breathing hard, his heart beating so fast and loud he can hear it and the sound of shoes behind him. He still kept going, not knowing where he's going. Then he saw an alley way and ran into it. Thomas suddenly stopped at the entrance of the alley.  
  
"Hey Thomas. Why'd you stopped?" asked one of the guys and was rewarded with a smack on the head.  
  
"Baka! Don't you know where that leads? In the Forbidden Alleys. If we go in there, we'll get killed!" shouted Thomas.  
  
"So what are we gonna do about the kid?" Thomas gave the alley one more glare before he smirk and turned to leave.  
  
"We just leave him. He'll die soon in the alley in no time." And left, laughing evilly.  
  
++++++ In the Forbidden Alleys ++++++  
  
Somewhere in the alleys, Brandon slid down on a wall and was panting. Sweat slid down his face and he closed his eyes to rest for a while. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. He notice that Thomas and his friends did not follow him into the alley.  
  
/I wonder why they didn't went through the alley./ he wonder. //It doesn't matter as long as they're gone.// Pandon replied with a sigh. /Yeah. It's also getting really dark. Lets go find a place to stay/ and he stood up and brush himself before he walked deeper into the alley. For some strange reason, Brandon have this creepy feeling that's he being watched and decided to speed up his pace and it started to grow darker. He pushed the feeling, thinking everything is gonna be alright, but he has no idea what he got himself into once he stepped inside the Forbidden Alleys.  
  
******************************  
  
Ok. that's it for now. Hoped you like it. I might not update for a while cause I'm still researching about the next chapter so...yea.  
  
Please REVIEW!  
  
~thank you & PEACE OUT!!!~ 


	5. Fighting Spirit

Hey! For those who have/have not yet read "StreetBlader". This chapter might/might not be clear for you. If you did/didn't read it and do/do not care then knock yourself out with it.  
  
Yang- Can I help?  
  
Ying-No.  
  
Yang-PLEASE!!!  
  
Ying-No.  
  
Yang-Y NOT?!  
  
Ying-Because we signed a contract that clear says you take care of the humor fics and I do the evil violence.  
  
Yang-hmpt. cheater.  
  
Ying-Not my fault that you're weak.  
  
Yang-AM NOT!  
  
Ying-Look BLOOD!  
  
Yng-AAAaaaAAAaaaHHHhhhHHH!!!!(faints)  
  
Ying-Yay. Please read & Burn.  
  
****************** Chapter 4: A taste of Challenge ******************  
  
Sounds of footsteps splashing raced through the alleys as young Brandon ran for his life with two guys at his tail. And they don't look friendly. I mean, what Night Gangs does? If Brandon doesn't know why those guy didn't follow him, but now he does. And he wish he knew sooner.  
  
He come to a dead end and look behind to see two shadows closing by. His jade eyes widen in fear and his heart was beating against his chest so hard that it sounds like thunder in his ears. Though it's hard for him to tell the different between his heart or the storm. He franticly looked around for a place to hide and saw a small crack on a building, large enough for him to squeeze through. He didn't have enough time to think as he hear the thug's voices and footsteps.  
  
Brandon pushed himself as fast as he can through the small crack. He was able to squeeze in the building, but not before receiving a few cuts and scratches. He flatten himself to the wall as he listen to the rage of the Night Gangs.  
  
"Damn! Where did that little bastard go?!" screamed an angry voice.  
  
"Shit. We saw him ran this way." exclaimed another voice, with calm rage.  
  
"C'mon! Let's check the other way. Maybe the brat went there." The first voice said. "We can't let him live and ruin our reputation."  
  
"Right. No one escapes the Night Gangs and live." the other agreed and they both ran back to the other side of the alley.  
  
Listening to the echoes of the retreating steps until it fades away, Brandon release a shuddering breath he'd been holding. Then he brought his legs to his chest, wrapped his arms tightly around his soaked body and let out a pained cry followed by sob's.  
  
He had been running for who-knows-how long from the Night Gang. They started appearing just after Brandon has entered the alleys as the sun sets. He didn't know anything about the Night Gangs. He didn't know about the Forbidden Alleys. All he knew that he's in danger for setting foot here.  
  
He didn't know where the two members came from but knows they're bad as soon as he saw them. Apparently, he didn't know he was followed by a pair of sick and perverted thugs, until they came out and tried to grab him. Luckily, he escaped before they had a chance to do anything to them to him, for he had kicked them in their jewels which gave him a head start to run but that mad them more madder and that's when the chase began. And to brighten the mood of the day even more, it started to rain, and I mean heavily.  
  
/Why?!/ he cried in his mind. /Why does this have to happen to me?! What have I ever done?/  
  
He rocked his body in a fetal position and let the stream of tears run down his wet cheeks. He shivered violently from the cold felt, not only because of air freezing his rain soaked body but the loneliness around his heart.  
  
It was then did he stopped as a pair of arms wrapped his body in a protective way. He calmed down a little and slowly raised his head to see a handsome face with short silver hair and soft green eyes that looks like his.  
  
The man picked him up on his lap and rocked him softly, stroking his hair and mummer soothing sounds. Brandon just snuggle closer to the warmth and sniffed.  
  
"Shh. It's alright. Let it all out, Little one." he mumbled and starts to hum a lullaby his mother used to sang to him. Brandon just let out a few more tears before he cry himself to sleep, drifting along the melody.  
  
The silver haired man looked down at the now slumbering child and looked at him with sad eyes. //I promise, Little one. I'll protect you.// with that, he was soon fast asleep with his young master in his arms.  
  
+++++ morning +++++  
  
The dark cloud had finally lifted and sun shine peeked out of the clouds. The rain has cease to fall, leaving drops of what's left of it dripping down the roofs and plants. One of the shine of light pass through a dirty but still able to see window, flashing into a face of a certain silver haired bit beast.  
  
Slowly opening a pair of jade eyes, it quickly closed again and an annoyed groan escape his lips. Pandon lifted his human hand to shield the sun from his now sensitive eyes.  
  
"Damn light." he cursed silently and looked down at the still sleeping child, hoping he didn't catch his little 'sin'. Luckily, he didn't and Pandon let out a sigh of relief.  
  
'His parents will kill me if he heard that.' he thought but was brought back to reality as he felt the boy stirring and slowly waking up.  
  
Another pair of innocent green eyes opened only halfway and a small fist was rubbing the sleep away. He lifted his head and stretched with a cute yawn before he looked up behind him.  
  
"Pandon?" he said softly as he blinked his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Little one." he greeted, smiling.  
  
Brandon just wrapped his short arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you." he whispered and buried his face in Pandon green shirt.  
  
Pandon just return the hug and helped him up. "You're welcome, Brandon. Come, it's time to get up."  
  
Brandon gave a small groan/ whine as he stood up and the silver haired bit beast just chuckled and disappeared back in the blade as Brandon was stable enough to walk on his own.  
  
After he was assured that Pandon was in his blade, Brandon looked at his surroundings. He didn't had a chance to last night, because of his short 'break down'. It was fill with lots of crates and ropes with pulleys. He starts to walked around. Fascinated the inside of the warehouse.  
  
Then he heard some faint footsteps walking towards his direction. He gasp and starts do shake as he remembered about the thugs and quickly ran behind a crate.  
  
'Oh no. Please, please! Don't let it be them again.' he prayed and held his breath and held his beyblade in his hand, listening to Pandon's soft reassurance. He let out a quiet sigh of relief as he saw a pair of boys, who look around the age of 12-14. Judging by the way they're dressed, Brandon could tell the were alley kids. But looking down at his own clothes, he could mistaken himself as one of them.  
  
Brandon stayed quiet, waiting for them to leave.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" one said, lazily with both his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"Dunno. Nothin' much to do." the other replied with the same attitude, leaning against the wall. "I don't even know why Chidori wants us to guard around if no one does?!"  
  
The first one just shrugged. "Who knows. She's probably still pissed that the Street Blader had beaten her."  
  
The other just shook his head and sighed. "Girls. Never will understand them."  
  
Brandon saw his opportunity to make a run for it since, after listening, they're not going to leave so he will. But before he can even take a second step, his little stomach gave out a loud growl. He froze as he knew, he's been caught.  
  
"Hey, what was that?" the ally kid said and looked around franticly.  
  
"Over there. It's a kid." the other replied and pointed to Brandon.  
  
Brandon looked like a deer in the headlights, with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He didn't or couldn't move. After he's out of his paralzed state, he made a run for it.  
  
"Hey! Let's get him!" he heard but just ran faster, remembering about last night with the night gang.  
  
But, like last time, he ran to another dead end of the ware house with no crack to escape through. He looked back and saw the two alley kids slowly advancing towards him. He starts to shake thinking he's alone and going to die.  
  
//You're not alone.// a soft but strong voice echoed his head.  
  
/Pandon?/ he asked.  
  
//You have me. I'm not going to leave you.//  
  
/really?/  
  
/Yes, no it's time you stop hiding and fight back./  
  
Gaining his confident, he forced himself to stop shaking and look strong. Then he took out his blade and launcher, aiming at the two older kids. They just laughed at his action.  
  
"You got to be kidding, kid." one said, chuckling.  
  
"Don't you know who we are? We're The Night Storms! Strongest gang on the Southside." the other bragged.  
  
Brandon just narrowed his eyes and tighten his hold to the cord. "If you are, then prove it to me. Or are you just all talk?" he mocked, knowing he's done it now.  
  
All laughter gone and rage replaced it. They're pissed now.  
  
"What?! You dare mock us!" the first on growled, insulted and took out his own red blade.  
  
"Let's show you why we're the strongest gang." snarled the second one as he did the same with his blue blade.  
  
All three holding up their launcher to each other, they released their blades at the same time. The red and blue blade starts to spin around the green blade, who's just spinning on one spot. Then the two blades start slamming into the green blade, trying to lose it's balance.  
  
"Not so tough, eh kid?" the owner of the red blade said with a smirk on his face as he watched as the green blade starts to slow down. 'Now the brat will learn to respect the Night Storm.' he thought chuckling but stopped as he heard his partner gasp.  
  
"Huh? What's with you?" he asked, but the owner of the blue blade just pointed towards the blades. he turn to look and saw that the blue blade had indeed stopped but not without 4 parallel slashes on his blade.  
  
"How the fu-" but before the can finish his sentence, something red shot past his head and nearly cut him. Both members of the Night Storm turn to see the red blade stuck on one of the beams. They both look at each other, back at the blade and to the kid.  
  
Brandon just smirk arrogantly and call back his blade. He could have burst out laughing at their state. They look like fishes with their mouth hanging. But he hold it back and look professional.  
  
"Hn. Seems you don't live by your name." he said as he pocketed his blade and made his way to an open door. "I'll leave you to pick up you're mouths now. Seeya!" and he ran out of the door.  
  
When they finally realize what just happened, they ran out the door but found it was too late. He's long gone.  
  
"Fuck! The little brat's not here." the second guy said.  
  
"We'll get that kid. There's no way are we letting some talking baby brag how he beat us." the first one said, in anger.  
  
"What beat you?" a different voice asked, scaring both of the bladers but scare them more to know who it was.  
  
"Chidori!" they yelled in a frighten voice as their leader looked at them with narrow hazel eyes.  
  
"Now. Explain to me what happen and you better not lie." she said in a cold tone.  
  
+++++ Back with Brandon +++++  
  
He jogged down the alley giggling at his victory. He feel so free. That was the kind of battle he was yearning for. Now that he had a taste of it, he want more. Stronger. He stopped when he reached the end of the alley to a large empty lot. He sat down on top of a crate and let out a sigh.  
  
He took out his blade again and and look at the picture of the amazing beast. He smile at it.  
  
/Pandon?/ he said in a soft voice.  
  
//Yes, Little one?// respond his voice.  
  
/Thanks again./  
  
//Anytime, Little one.//  
  
Brandon gripped the blade and put it back in his pocket. He then got up and look around. Choosing another alley and go through it. Not knowing what will happen, he enters the NorthSide Alleys.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That's all I got now. I still don't know if you still want me to update so please R&R.  
  
Does it sucks? Tell me! Critize me! Burn ME! I don't car if I turn to ashes, as long as I know how you think of this.  
  
Yang-NNNnnnNNNoooOOOooo!!! I don't want to have a pail of dirt for a sister!  
  
Ying-I rather be burn into dust from reviews then listen to you and you're stupid Hamtaro!!!  
  
Yang-LaLaLa LaLa OoLalala LaLaLa LaLa!  
  
Ying-SAVE ME!  
  
thanx & PEACE OUT! 


	6. the Northside Alley

Hey! Finally able to update and I also change some of the other chapters. Now the uncle is Steven. ok R&R!  
  
For those who doesn't know the 'Forbidden Alleys' or Chodori, here's a little summary of it:  
  
A place called the Forbidden in which alley kids live free but fighting for survival, separate from the city kids who live their own lives in the luxury and ignorance of many hardships that the alley kids face which has forced upon both alley kids and city kids a dark hate and longtime feud. This is the hidden story that the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers must tell to an inquisitive young thirteen year old. They were there, the experienced the horror and the darkness the lay within the walls of the Forbidden Alleys.  
  
Chidori Theora (14yrs) leader of theNight Storms - Keepers of the Southside Alleys(Home to the Intelligent of Mind and Knowledge)  
  
Still don't understand? Please go to my favorite and read the story 'Street Blader' by Lunar Heart.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT BEYBLADE! NOT STREETBLADER! ONLY BRANDON & PANDON!!! AND LUNAR HEART DOESN'T OWN DOESN'T BEYBLADE EITHER. NEITHER DOES THE OTHER AUTHORS OF 'STREETBLADER' SO DON'T SUE ANY OF THEM! BURNING ME IS OK BUT NOW SUE!!!!!!!  
  
and on with the fic. and beware of language.  
  
************ Chapter 5: Northside Alleys ************  
  
After regaining his confidents back, thanks to a certain panda, Brandon is not scared of what lies ahead when he enters the Northside Alleys of the Forbidden Alleys.  
  
/As long as you'll be by my side, right Pandon?/ asked a green eyed boy.  
  
//Right.// agreed a green eyed panda and Brandon bravely walk without a care. Like a care-free child he's suppose to be.  
  
Things are starting to look good for him after his battle with those alley kids. So far, he didn't encounter any other alley kids yet and he was somewhat glad and disappointed that he won't get to have another exciting battles anytime soon. Suddenly he spotted a group of older teens.  
  
he carefully hid on the walls and watch as the teens walked, one behind the other. There are two boys, one around the age of 14 and the other 12. And two girls, both the age of 13, seems to be bickering about something which is annoying the older, silver hair boy while the other younger golden-eyed boy try to calm the girls down before the older boy explode. They were all silence when they heard a cold and annoyed voice.  
  
"Shut up!" a cold voice said that sent shivers down everyone's spine, also Brandon's.  
  
Then a dark figure who was leading the line walked forward and Brandon gasp at what he saw.  
  
A girl around 14 years old covered in a long black cloak that hides her body and a hood connecting with it. She has long black hair that reached her elbows and what could be the darkest and coldest black eyes. And what made her look dangerous were that silver armguards with 3 sharp fin blades she has on her arms and a gold ring hanging from her left ear. But what shocked him more was that she looked like his-  
  
"Momma?" his whispers and his watch the scene.  
  
"We're already late and I don't want to listen to that baka Shadow Blader's whining, much less yours." the black haired girl said in a cold tone. "Not another word out of you, Ales or I'll cut off that tongue of yours." she warned to the dark green eyed girl was about to say something and quickly shuts her mouth.  
  
Then the dark haired girl just turned and just continue to her destination. Soon the others start following her. Brandon just looked and slowly follow her too.  
  
+++++ Back w/ the Night Storms +++++  
  
"Chidori!" they yelled in a frighten voice as their leader looked at them with narrow hazel eyes.  
  
"Now. Explain to me what happen and you better not lie." she said in a cold tone.  
  
The two boys just sweat under the look that their leader is giving them.  
  
"I.It's not really anything, Chidori." the boy with the red blade said with a nervous chuckle and the other boy nodding quickly, both still sweating.  
  
"Oh, really?" she asked unconvinced. " Then why do I see your blades trashed over there?" pointing to the pieces of blue and red plastic around the now dead beyblades.  
  
"Um, that's. It's not. We were just. uh." he stuttered not knowing what to say.  
  
"Just beaten by a kid." she finished, narrowing her eyes. "And not just any kid. A city kid."  
  
Then lifted her launcher with her green and silver beyblade, ready to punished the failed member but stopped when he started to blubbering about something.  
  
" W-w-wait. Please," he stuttered and begged. " Let me find the kid again and avenge myself. Please! I swear, I'll beat him this time."  
  
Chidori narrowed her hazel brown eyes, considering it for a while before she stared back at him, making him tremble with uneasiness.  
  
"I'll let you go this time but I'll be battling the kid. Now tell me everything you know about him." she demanded in a tone.  
  
"Yes, Maam'." he said, a little scared of her tone.  
  
+++++ Centerside Alleys +++++  
  
Brandon stealth himself as best as he could through the narrow alleys, still following the unusual group. He still doesn't know why but he just want to be near the dark haired girl.  
  
//Why are we following them?// asked a curious panda.  
  
Brandon gave a mental shrug and answered, / I don't know, Pandon. She just look so much like mommy. And I have this funny wiggly feeling in my stomach./  
  
//A funny wiggly feeling? Is that good or bad?// the bitbeast asked.  
  
/I don't know. Pandon?/ he asked. /I remember Lennitte telling me a story 'bout an angel go to heaven and was born back a new person. Is it true?/  
  
//Maybe, why?// Pandon asked, his voice full of wonder.  
  
But before Brandon could explain to him, they were interrupted by a yell. And it doesn't sound very happy. He noticed that the group has stopped at a large lot and there was other kids assemble together in groups. Each with what looks like a leader for each group. And they also look tough.  
  
Brandon turned his attention towards the voice and gasped again as he saw another older teen. He looks around 15 and have dark blonde hair and deep green eyes that could have resemble his if it weren't filled with rage. Which, I might say, kind of scary.  
  
"It's about time you got here, Street Blader." he growled in a cold tone to the dark haired girl who glared back at him with the same coldness as his tone.  
  
Looking closer, Brandon was able to see a small flicker of what could be warmth but he couldn't really tell as it was there for less then a second before it was covered with cold dark ice.  
  
"Shut up, Shadow Blader. I'm here so quit bitching." she snarled at him, making him even more pissed.  
  
"You better watch your mouth, bitch." he warned in a dangerous voice but a soft hand touched his arm and he looked down to his younger brother.  
  
"Please don't argue, big brother." the red head pleaded with his innocent tea eyes. Knowing that the Shadow Blader, or his brother Vincent couldn't stand it.  
  
With a last growl to the smirking girl he turned to his little brother, his eyes soften.  
  
"Alright, Nanashi." he whispered to him and turn to face the gangs with his cold green eyes. "What's the report of your alleys?"  
  
As the other were too busy reporting, Brandon is still trying to stay calm. But how can you if you just saw your parents teenage-size?!  
  
/Pandon, Do you think they can be Momma and Papa?/ he asked Pandon, still staring as Vincent talks and give orders to other and arguing with the dark hair girl, Street.  
  
//I really don't know, Brandon.// a confused Pandon said through their mind link.  
  
/They look so much like them. But they seem so cold. Yet. I feel something warm./  
  
Then he was pulled out of his conversation when he felt someone grabbed his shoulder. He jumped and turn to see another alley kid around 10. He was a couple of feet taller than Brandon, so he have to lift his head slightly to see his face. He has red hair with yellow streaks and a pair of aqua-green eyes.  
  
"Hey, kid. What you doing hiding there?" he asked in a curious, but friendly voice.  
  
"I. uh. well. I was. um." Brandon stuttered, not knowing what to say and scared of what the boy will do..  
  
"Whoa. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you or nothing." he held out his hands to show proof. "You're new here, right? C'mon. I'll show you around."  
  
Brandon look around, uncertain before nodding. "Uh. Ok."  
  
He came out of his hiding place and started to walk alone the older boy as he headed towards a small group. Brandon stayed close, still worried about his surrounding and keeping an eye on the teens that looks like his parents, who are now glaring at each other as their gang members blade it out.  
  
"I'm Kent Phan, from the Northside Alley. How 'bout you?" the red hair boy said looking down to the toddler.  
  
"I'm Brandon Rusaki. And I don't really know where I'm from. I'm new here." he added softly when he saw him raise an eye brow.  
  
"Hey, It al'ight. We understand. I'll show you around and tell you what to do." Kent promised.  
  
Brandon gave him a bright smile and thanked him.  
  
"Nah, it's no big deal. So tell me, how old are you, kid?" he ask.  
  
"Um. 3. 4. 4 years old." he said, counting his fingers.  
  
"4?!" Kent look down astonished at the small boy. "Really?! And you know how to walk and talk?!"  
  
"I very smart for my age." Brandon said annoyed with his surprise and pouted cutely when he heard Pandon cracked up into laughter.  
  
"Wow. So there really are such things as genius babies." Kent said shacking his head. "We'll let's start your tour."  
  
Kent guided his around the central alley and told him what/ what not to do. Brandon was listening very carefully to what he said but still kept an eye on the other teens.  
  
"You got that?" Kent asked after he finished his session and look down at Brandon.  
  
Brandon just nodded then decided to ask. "Kent, who are they?" pointing to The Shadow and Street Blader, who at the moment are in a beyblade battle.  
  
Kent looked where the finger was pointing.  
  
"Oh. That's the two strongest leaders on the Northside Alley, The Shadow Blader, Vincent, and The Street Blader." when he saw that the younger boy still clueless he continued. "There are different gangs for each alley and on the Northside Alley, where I'm from, Those two are have the strongest gangs. Got that?"  
  
Brandon nodded as he digest the new information. 'Other gangs. Just like the Night Storms.' he thought and watch them battle.  
  
He saw both bladers are in deep concentration as the black/ purple blade with a devil bitbeast ram to the black and silver blade with a black dragon bitbeast. Both seem cold and dark to others but in brandon's innocent eyes, he can see a small light and warmth between them.  
  
When it's over both blades shot out to their owners hands at the same time, a draw. The two bladers just look at their blades and glared at each other before turning to their gangs. Soon after that, the everyone starts to leave.  
  
Brandon have seem many battles but none could compare to the one he just witnessed.  
  
/That was the coolest battle I ever saw!/ he thought as he stared off at them as the left.  
  
//Never seen so much power before.// Pandon replied, also awed.  
  
/They were so strong./  
  
//I'm not surprise since both bitbeasts were Elites.// Pandon snorted with a little jealousy.  
  
/Elite?/ Brandon asked seriously.  
  
//The rare types that are stronger than normal type bitbeasts like me. But only few can handle their power.// he explained.  
  
/Oooh./  
  
"Brandon? Hey, man! You there?"  
  
"Huh?" Brandon look up to see Kent waving his hand in front of hid face and calling him.  
  
"Hey, you're not dead." Kent sighed and scratched his head. "I thought you were in a coma."  
  
"Oh. I was. uh. thinking." Brandon said embarrassed and Pandon taunting him that he should pay more attention.  
  
"Ok. C'mon. You got a place to stay?" Kent asked as he guided him towards the Northside Alley.  
  
Brandon shook his head. Kent thought about that for a while.  
  
"Well. You could stay with me." he said thoughtfully. "I'm sure the other guys won't mind."  
  
Brandon was so happy that he jump on Kent and gave him a bear hug. "Really?! Thank you!"  
  
"Oomph. Oh. It's. uh. no problem, kid." he stuttered as he pried Brandon off him set him down.  
  
He had a light blush on his cheeks to show he was a little embarrassed. I mean, it was like hugging a teddy bear and he clings to you like a Kuala. And he look so innocent and cute.  
  
Kent shook him head and turn him head away to hide his blush. "Um. Let's go."  
  
"Okie." Brandon chipped and bounced a little as he walk beside him. Smiling brighter than the sun.  
  
He hadn't notice the blush on Kent's face but Pandon did. And the panda bitbeast shook his head and let out a sigh.  
  
//Poor guy. And my young master have no clue how his abilities affect others. tsk. tsk. He's too cute for his own good.//  
  
As they both enter the Northside Alley, they are unaware of a pair of hazel brown eyes staring after them.  
  
+++++ Elsewhere in the darker side +++++  
  
A tall man is standing on front of a group of shadowed figures.  
  
"So, here's the deal." The tall man said in a low gruff voice. He has a brown cap on to cover his eyes but it still showed a part of bandage that's wrapped around his head. "I heard you are the best for the job and I will pay you to finish it."  
  
"How much" one of the shadowed figure said in a cold eerie tone."will you pay?"  
  
The man just held out a piece of paper and the shadowed figure took it. When he looked at it, he smirk.  
  
"That many zeros?" he whistled. "Alright. We're up for a few bloodshed. What's the job."  
  
The man held out a photo of a happy smiling boy with bright green eyes and ebony hair. "I need you to look for this brat and kill him."  
  
The shadowed figure looked at the picture before he look at the man. "You want me to kill a kid?"  
  
The man just growled, "He has gone in your alleys and if you kill him I'll give you the money. So do have a deal or not?!" and held out a hand.  
  
The black figure didn't move for a while then accepted the hand. The man winced as he felt the cold hand clamp around his like an ice handcuff.  
  
"Deal."  
  
********************* There! That took a while to thought of but this is the best I do at the moment. Hope y'all like it. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK IT SUCKS JUST TELL ME!!!  
  
ok. thanx & PEACE OUT! 


	7. Welcome Greeting

Hey! Sowwie for updating late. First evil case of writers block. Drew some pics of Brandon, go to our info to look at it. Hope y'all likes it.  
  
Disclaimer: Own NOTHING! Not BeyBlade or StreetBlader. Only Brandon, Pandon, Kent (our real bro) & some others later.  
  
************ Chapter 6: Welcome Greeting ************  
  
"So, tell me your story." Kent said as they walk down the alley.  
  
Brandon looked up at the aqua green boy and wonder how much he should tell.  
  
"Well, there's not much to tell." Brandon said.  
  
"It's alright, Brand. You don't have to tell me what makes you uncomfortable." Kent said with a friendly, understanding smile. "You're entitled to keep secrets."  
  
Brandon just stared up at the boy in astonishment of his kindness. He smiled brightly to him, feeling extremely happy.  
  
Kent was his first friend he have ever made that's a kid.  
  
"It's ok. I don't mind." Brandon said.  
  
"Ok, how 'bout this. You tell your story and in exchange, I'll tell you mine. What do ya say?"  
  
"Deal." and they shook hands.  
  
Brandon look up at the blue sky before starting his story.  
  
"Well, there's not much to say. My dad died 5 months in a car accident and my mom was killed 2 months ago." he said in a quiet voice that's higher than a whisper.  
  
Kent was shocked. He stopped and stood there looking at Brandon as if he was looking at an alien.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Brandon was just a small child. How could anyone handle it. Much less a sweet innocent kid?!  
  
"Kent?" Brandon called out, a couple of feet away. "Are you alright? You seem white."  
  
Kent was still staring at him, his face all pale.  
  
"I.I. Didn't. I mean. I'm. uh. well. um. sorry." Kent was able to manage, not knowing what to say.  
  
Brandon looked at Kent's ridged figure. Then the truth was dawned to him and he walked back to look at Kent's face down head.  
  
"Kent." he said softly and crouch down so he is looking up at Kent's down face. (A/N: does that make sense?) "Thank you."  
  
Kent look at that innocent child face and blush.  
  
Um. You're welcome." he said and started walking.  
  
He took a couple of steps then stop and look back at Brandon as he straighten himself.  
  
"C'mon Brandon. Let's go."  
  
Brandon just nodded and smile before he catch up.  
  
***** A while later *****  
  
"...And then he said 'I'm gonna win the next match!' and in the end, he lost." Kent joked.  
  
"No way!" Brandon laughed joyfully.  
  
Kent was telling him funny stories about his friends and roommates when they finally reached an old brick building.  
  
"Well," Kent said fishing his key and sticking the key in the lock. "Here we are."  
  
He turned and opened it. Brandon gasp as he walk up into the apartment. He can't help but stare at the things around him.  
  
Everything was so....interesting! He never seen so many cool stuff in one place. There were many types of pictures and photos on every inch of the walls, toys and clothes are scattered everywhere, tools and bey-parts trailing all around. And what interest him the most were the types of books stacked on the messy floor.  
  
It wasn't books he read for studying, learning, or knowing. It was story books. When he was young, he started studying early and doesn't have much time to fool around reading fictional tales.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the mess. Kind of forgot about that." Kent grin sheepishly and scratched his head.  
  
Just before Brandon could tell him it's ok, a herd of thunderous steps roared down.  
  
"Oh, God. Not again." Kent groaned and looked a little worried. "Not now."  
  
The thunderous sound seems to get louder and closer by every second. Brandon was bemused.  
  
"Kent? What's the matter? What's that sound?" Brandon asked above the roaring sounds.  
  
Kent just looked shocked at him, like he forgotten Brandon was there. Then, instead of telling him the answer, he grabbed him and started to press him towards the wall.  
  
Suddenly it came.  
  
"You take that back, Stephanie Doung!"  
  
"Nah! Nah! Make me, Shorty!"  
  
"Now you are SO dead!"  
  
Suddenly a ball of two people wrestle down past them leaving a trail of dust after them.  
  
Kent let out a relief sigh and let go of Brandon who was still in shock of what just happened. Kent groaned and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Whew. That's over." Kent said and looked at the 4-year-old next to him. "Hey, Brandon. Um. You ok? Hello?"  
  
Unfortunately, Brandon is standing there with his little fists on his chest where his heart is trying to beat its way out. His eyes are huge and his mouth is hanging open looking like a fish. And it looks like...  
  
/O.O Pandon?/  
  
//O.O y-yeah?//  
  
/O.O a-a-are. w-we. still a-alive?/  
  
//O.O let me check. breathe.//  
  
/gasp/  
  
//O.O yup.//  
  
/O.O ok./  
  
...his bit-beast is in the same state.  
  
"Brandon! Brandon! Come on, man. Speak to me." A concern voice spoke and Brandon felt someone shaking him.  
  
"Huh?" Brandon blink and looked up to see Kent with a worried look on his face, shaking his lightly.  
  
Kent below out his breath that he was holding when he saw Brandon coming back from reality.  
  
"Sheesh. You gave me a scare for a moment there, Brand." he rubbed his face. "Man, are you ok?"  
  
"Um. Yeah. Sorry." Brandon looked around. "Kent, what was that?"  
  
"That was some of the friends I live with." he explained. " C'mon, I introduced you to them."  
  
"Ok. Ah, Kent, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Was that normal?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Brand. These thing happen to us all the time!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
/WEIRD/  
  
//most definitely//  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
That's it for mow. Promise to try to update faster and longer. Please check out pic and comment/flame it. Please R&R.  
  
thanx & PEACE OUT! 


	8. Introduction Episode

Hey! Yeah, finally updated. Sorry for being late. And I havta keep my promise to LaDiNi. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor do I own StreetBlader(LH's), only Brandon, Pandon & other oc ppl.

Chapter 7: Introduction Edisode

OK. So we were where?  
  
"Ow! You're gonna pay for that, SHORTY!"  
  
oh, right. The verbal war.  
  
"Bring it on, BUCK TOOTH!"  
  
Kent and Brandon ran through the hall, following the string of insults. Then a bronze head popped out a door.  
  
"Hey, Kent! What's going on out here?" it asked.  
  
Kent stopped on his tracks and turned to voice. Brandon lightly bumped into him. Then he look up to see who was he talking to.  
  
"Oh, hey Gakki!" Kent greeted then pointed towards where they were heading. "They're fighting."  
  
"AGAIN?!" the bronze head known as Gakki groaned, and rubbing hsi forehead with his forehand and thumb. "Alright, let's stop them before they break something."  
  
_CRACK  
_  
Gakki winced. So did Kent and Brandon.  
  
"Too late." he sighed and opened his door, walking out, scratching his head.  
  
All Brandon could do was stare, wide-eye at the tall boy Gakki. He has messy blonde bronze hair that sticks out everywhere. His face was narrow and very mature. He has one silver ring on the top of his left ear that shine dangerously making his look tough along with his intense blue eyes.He also wore a dog-tag with some writings on it, but Brandon couldn't read it. He didn't have a shirt on, only a faded jean and his body is glisten with sweat, indecating he was working out. His body was stern, he has a 6 pack, and muscles. He was like a body guard!  
  
/He looks like superman./ Brandon thought in awed, looking at him.  
  
Pandon scoffed. He's not that tough.he said, a little jelous.  
  
"Let's go." he ordered, softly and lead the way to the kitchen.  
  
There they see two girls on the floor arms looked to one another, trying to break out of each others grasp so they can reach their throats. Next to them were whats left of the vase, and that's not much, a few pieces here and there and some bruised tulips.  
  
"You better take that back, carrot-eater!" the girl who looks similar to Kent but has longer hair that's yellow with red streaks (the opposite of Kent's) yelled from below.  
  
"Or else what?" the girl on top with navy blue hair dared. "Ouch! You bit me! Why you littl-!"  
  
"Quiet!" Gakki commanded in a soldier tone, scaring Brandon a little.  
  
Everyone went silent and all eyes were on him. No one moved a muscle nor dare to. They hardly breathe. He scan the room gave a silent nod. Then he turn his hard blue eyes towards the girls. They flinced and quickly got up, standing in attention (back straight, arms on the side, hands fisted, eyes front) sweating a little.  
  
"Now clean up this mess and report to the livingroom. Now." ordered Gakki and the girls quickly start their task, silently with a "Yes, sir."  
  
Gakki grunted and made a gesture telling Kent to follow him to the livingroom. Brandon followed close behind Kent. When they got there, Gakki moved some books and stretched on the couch. He sighed and relaxed, losing all the tough features. Brandon gasp when his blue eyes move on him. He moved closer behind Kent.  
  
"So, Kent" he said casually, eyes thoughtful. "Who's the kid behind you? Another stray pup you found?"  
  
Kent tilted his head a little, confused then felt something shaking behind him and remembered. "Huh? Oh, right. I forgot. This is my new friend I found." he said and picked him up by the pits as if he was a pet prize, showing him off.  
  
Brandon was shacking like a leaf with big scared puppy eyes. Gakki chuckled at the scared little boy. 'Cute kid. Like a lost puppy.' he thought and sits forward. "So what's you're name, Little one?"  
  
O.O;; "Uh. uh. um. ah." he stuttered but couldn't make any words out. Then the two girls came in.  
  
"We're finish cleaning up, Gakki." the navy girl said. The she saw Kent holding something. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"Ohh, is it a puppy? AWW it's so cute, niisan!" the other girl squealed.  
  
Brandon began to sweat even more.  
  
/O.O;;;; Pandon! I'm scared/ Brandon whined, starting to sound like a real 4 year old kid.  
  
Don't worry, Brandon. They're not going to hurt you.Pandon tried to calm him down.  
  
/;;0.0;; whines/  
  
Suddenly Brandon's eyes started to water and he was making little puppy whines, catching everyone's attention. Kent was the first one to brake out of his shock stage.  
  
"Brandon! Are you ok?" he gasp, turning Brandon around, facing him. "What's the matter?"  
  
Seeing them lost and hopelessly confuse, Pandon sigh and slowly appear out of the green and silver beyblade, in his human form. Seeing a weird man standing in their livingroom, Kent jumped back and called his bit beast to attack.  
  
"Who the-! Ifrit, come out!" Kent cried and a Red Bear of Fire appeared, ready to attack.  
  
Pandon, dressed in a silver white long sleeve turtle neck, tight black leather pants with two black wide belts, and a green vest with a picture of a mountain on the back. His short silver hair shines from the light. He is also wearing a pair of black round glasses that shapes around his gem green eyes, like a panda.  
  
He wasn't fazed by the ready-to-attack fire-bear and easily pass him towards Kent who has the wet-eyed Brandon held around his arms protectivly, like a mother. (heh) And as easily as he pass Ifrit, he took Brandon out of Kent's arms and into his own.  
  
Kent gasp and was about to snatch him back but stopped when he saw the silver-haired cradling the crying boy.  
  
"It's ok, Little one. Don't cry. Thata boy." Pandon mummered to him.  
  
Brandon sniffed a little and smiled, feeling better. "Tank 'ou, Pandon." he said cutely and hug him.  
  
Pandon smiled bag, return the hug and turn back to the staring group.  
  
"Sorry for the little episode, he **_is_** still young." Pandon said with a apologic smile.  
  
Gakki was the first to broke the moment of silence. (there's a lot of that in this chapter).  
  
"So, who are _you_?" Gakki asked calmly, eyes narrowed.  
  
Pandon just smiled innocently and gentle put Brandon down.  
  
"I apologize again for my rudeness. My name is Pandon, I am a panda bit beast of earth." Then he turn to Brandon. "If there's anything else call me, ok?"  
  
Brandon nodded and wiped his nose, that's a bit red. Pandon smiled, adjust his glasses then disapper. All eyes then turn to Brandon. he knows he has to explain to him what just happened, and he's feeling a little embarrassed about it. Well not just a little. Just some. No, more than that. ALRIGHT, IT'S **A LOT**!  
  
Brandon felt his face warming up, so he kept it down to the floor as he began to explain.  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Kent. Everyone." He said in a timid voice, quivering. " I- I'll leave n-n-now. S-s-sorry to bother you."  
  
With that he turned to leave but saw that the fire bear, Ifrit blocking his way and felt someone picking him up again so he look up to see Kent's smiling face.  
  
"No, Brandon, it's alright for you to stay." he said and sit down on a emptey chair, placing Brandon on his lap. "We're the one who be apologizing to you. For scaring you like that. Here let's start all over and introduce ourslef. Hi, I'm Kent Phan. And you are?"  
  
Brandon was in a shock. he couldn't believe that they wanted him to stay.  
  
/They _**accepted**_ me?!/  
  
Of course, Little one, and why wouldn't day?  
  
/No one ever accepted me. EVER/  
  
That's because you haven't meet the right people. The ones who are normal and not rich or snobby.  
  
Brandon felt his small heavy heart lifted and warmed. When he notice that they were waiting for him to respond, he smiled brightly at them and answered, "Hello, my name is Brandon. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
Feeling relief with his reply, the blonde/red haired girl smiled and hold out her hand. "Hi! I'm Kathy Phan but you can call me Kat." Brandon smiled back and shook he hand.  
  
"She's my annoying baby sister." Kent explain in a bored tone, his eye lids half closed.  
  
"I'm not a BABY!" Kathy fumed "And you're more annoying-ier."  
  
"You're the annoying-EST!"  
  
"You're the annoying-est times 100!"  
  
"You're the MOST annoying-est times INFINITY." he countered calmly.  
  
"Grr!!!"   
  
'Big brothers/ Little sisters are **SOOO ANNOYING**!' (that's how our big brother is to us. -- ugh. they hopeless)  
  
The navy haired girl just sweatdropped, watching the 'verbal war' between siblings. 'Glad I'm an only child' and turn back to Bradon.  
  
He was so fastinated by the actions of the siblings that he continue staring. Waiting for what will happen next. Wondering if that's how having a sibling is. Happy?  
  
/Is that how real brother and sister are?/  
  
In most, yes. They will seem like they dislike one another but in truth they love and care dor each other deeply.  
  
/Then I wish I have a brother or sister./  
  
"O...k. O.o While they two settle their arguements, My name is Stephaine Doung."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Stefaney." he said cutely, bowing politely. (he's still a proper rich kid who's not snobby)  
  
Stephanie and Kathy (after getting over the meaningless arguement) giggled and squealed at him. "AWW, CUTE!!!"  
  
Brandon blushed and scratched the back of his head, adorabuly causing the girls to squeal again. They picked him up and starts making little 'cute remarks' on him causing him to blush like a strawberry (yeah, tomatos are too cliche'.)  
  
"Hehehe, he's just like a puppy." Kathy comment.  
  
"More like a cuddly tebby bear." Stephaine added.  
  
Seeing his little friend trapped between the girls in the 'cute' torture, he grinned and decides to help.  
  
"And this is Dennis Gakki." he said, holding is arm towards the older teen spawled on the couch watching them with cool blue eyes and lifted an amuse eyebrow.  
  
Finding the perfect excuse to step away, Brandon silently thank Kent and polietly bowed to him. "Hello, Mr. Gakki. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your presences."  
  
Gakki just waved that off with a flick of his hand. "Nah, it was nothin'. And it's not Mr.Gakki, just Gakki. Not much people call me Dennis. And you can relax, kid. Don't need to be so formal, I'm not gonna bite your head off or nothin'."  
  
Brandon blushed again, not knowing how to act with common kids who are nice and acttually accepts him. The only kids he knows are the snotty spoiled rich kids around his area who shun him from _their kind_ because of his age and the way he acts. Then he smiled, remembering how he used to played little pranks on them with the help of his only friends, Lennitte and Henry.  
  
"So Brandon, how old are you?" Kathy asked, breaking Brandon away from his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I uh 4." he whispered sheepishly.  
  
"4 years old?!" Both Kathy and Stephanie screamed.  
  
Brandon nod.  
  
"Really? I thougth you were a little bit older, like a very short 6 year old." Kathy said, tilting her head, thinking.  
  
"WoooOOoooW. You must be some smart kid. It's amazing how you can walk and talk like that." Stephanie comment.  
  
Brandon blush again. (this happens alot too.)  
  
"Oh well," Kathy pushed that matter off. "I'm 8."  
  
"8." Stephanie said.  
  
"I'm 10." Kent said. "And Gakki there is 12. He's the oldest of all of us, next to Randall."  
  
"Randall?" Brandon ask, a '?' pop out of his head.  
  
"Oh, you'll meet him later." Kent said casually. "So, tell us Brandon, who's the weird guy in the vest and glasses?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, that was Pandon."  
  
I'm not weird.  
  
"He's my bit beast." Brandon said, chuckling at what Pandon said.  
  
"Really?" Kathy said surprise. "That's cool."  
  
"No, offense but I think he needs fashion consultant, cause he looks good but the whole suit make him kind of..." Stephanie trailed off.  
  
"Nerdy." Both girls said at the same time.  
  
**_HMPT!_** meanies  
  
Brandon giggled uncontrolably and held his hand on his mouth. After he got it comtroled, Gakki began to ask.  
  
"So, what type is he?"  
  
"He's a panda. His element is earth."  
  
Kent look amused. "Another bear, eh? Cool. I got a fire bear, Ifrit. Kathy has a water bear. Her's name is Tsumi."  
  
"We're bear people. " Kathy said cheekly with a toothy grin.  
  
"Whatever." Stephaine rolled her eyes. "Mines a rabbit of wind, Xuan." (it sounds like 'soon' not 'shwan')  
  
When all eyes are on Gakki, he just stared at them with bored eyes then answer, "I have a fox bit beast, Beta. He's a light element."  
  
"And you can learn all about Randall when he gets back. So, while we wait, what do you say for a little lunch?" Kent ask cheerfully.  
  
Then there was a rather loud grumble/growl heard in the room. Everyone looked down to the small boy, who's holding his stomach, his face as bright as the sun, embarrased.  
  
After a short silence (again), they just all burst out laughing at his cuteness.  
  
"Hahaha, ok. We know that you might want something." Kent said, teasing the cute little boy. "C'mon, lets go to the kitchen and find something to eat."  
  
Elsewhere in the darker side   
  
"Found anything on the little rat yet?" An ice cold voice demanded.  
  
One of the for shadowed figure step up and answered.  
  
"We've only learn that he has been seen by one of the gangs and is being searched also." it said. "We've believe he has taken refuge with one of the gangs in the North Alley."  
  
"Excellent. Began a party group and have them search for him. And I want you to do a search on the kid too."  
  
"Yes, sir." and they faded with the shadow.  
  
Alone, he look at the picture of the blonde, green eyed 4-year-old who's smiling cutely to the camera, shining innocent. The leader of the Night Gangs chuckles evil. Finding the hunt very entertaining and the prey fasinating.

There. Did you like it? Wanna flame me? Go ahead. If you got any tips or ideas taht I can use (or need) Reveiw me.

Ying-Please review!

Yang-Pweeze?

Yi/Ya-Thanx & PEACE OUT


	9. Getting along wRandall

Hey. Finished this chapter a while ago but was too stupid lazy to post it. Sorry. Here you are chapter 8. Hope you like it.

Again I do NOT own nothin' but the kid, Brandon, his stuff bear & his other posse.

OC's-**HEY**!

chapter 8: Gething along & meeting Randall

Brandon is now sitting a chair boosted with books to reach the sandwiches that Kent had made and set on the table. Staving from lack of food, Brandon hastly attacked the first sandwich like an animal. Or a cute puppy.

"Man, you must be hungry." Kathy said and she watches him wolf doen on his second sandwich, nearly choking. "Here drink this."

He gratfully accepted the drink and took a big swallow. "Tank you." and continue back on his sandwich, Slower this time.

Then out of no where, Stephanie just blurted out, "So, tell us about yourself, Brandon."

Kent choked on his sandwich and started coughing uncontrollable. He quickly grab for his drink and starts chugging it down. Everyone was giving him weird stares. Brandon was stoped eatting and look down at his lap.

"Hey Kent, you ok?" kathy ask as she patted his back.

"Uh, ack, yeah, yeah, I'm ok." he coughed and look at Brandon. "Hey, Brandon, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok, Kent." he said calmly. "I gotta tell you guys sooner or later and I think it's better to tell you now."

Now intrested to get to know about him, the girls sit around him with snacks in their hand like it was the movies, Kent just sit nervously but still wanting to learn about his new friend. Even Gakki was curious about him and lean back on his chair, drink in hand.

Brandon blushed a little from the attention he was getting and took a deep breath before he started telling his story. "My name is Brandon Rusaki."

"Rusaki?" Gakki intrupted. "As in 'Rusaki's Metal Animals'?"

"Yes."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Stephanie yelled holding up he hands. "RMA? You mean that campany that makes those robot animals and metal statues?"

"Yes." Brandon nodded.

"That's one of the most powerful company in kids toys?" Kathy ask franticly.

Nod again.

"What is a rich kid like you doing here?!" they both asked. More like demanded.

"If you two would shut up then he will tell us." Kent snapped at them with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." they muttered.

/Maybe I shouldn't have told them about that./

Too late now, might as well tell them everything.

/Even the night-light thing?!/ Brandon asked francticlly. 0.0;

I don't think you should tell them _EVERYTHING_.oo;

/oh. ok./

"As you were saying?" Gakki insested.

"huh? Oh, right. Well, it started with when my daddy was in a car accident 5 months ago..." and he told them how his mother was killed a while ago, how he was kidnapped and that he learned that his evil Uncle Steven was the one who killed them because he wants the company. "And now, he's proberly looking for me right now to kill me."

The room was silent for a while before both of the girls exploded, "HOW DARE HE?!" Surprising Brandon and almost making him fall off his seat.

"THAT SICK MAN! HOW _COULD_ HE DO THAT TO _HIS_ OWN FAMILY?! AND TO A LITTLE KID?!?!?!" Stephanie raged angrily.

"WE SHOULD FIND HIM AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT HIM!" Kathy announced just as mad. "THAT THING SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!"

As the two girls raved about revenge and damning the uncle, Kent just stared at the little boy, amazed. Gakki looked at Brandon and patted his small shoulders, understandingly. Not liking the sympathy he's reciving and wanting to break the silence he turned to Kent. Catching his stare, Ketn cough loudly.

"Um, Why don't we go to the living room." he said and got up.

Brandon followed Kent and Gakki to the living room, leaving the girls to argue for a while before they know that they lefted.

Now sitting in the living room, Brandon started the conversation.

"Tell me, Kent, how did you got here?" he asked curiously.

"Well our story isn't much." Kent said as he settled on the chair. "Our parents died when we were very young so we don't remember much 'bout them. Our grandparents took care of raising us up."

Kathy came in and went to sit on the arm of Kent's chair. She lean her head on Kent's head, her face sadden.

"They were great people," she told Brandon and scrunched her face when she said, "Unlike our other stupid relatives."

"Kathy," Kent scolds softly and turns back to Brandon. "When our grandparents died a few years later, the house and inherence were past down to the other family members because we weren't old enough to own an astute."

Brandon watch as Kathy's face turn into a scrawl as she sneered, "And they kicked us out, leaving us with nothing, those stupid, good-for-nothing, ugly, son of a-"

"Kathy!" Kent yelled, his expression showing true anger. "Enough."

Kathy quiet but still held the scrawl. Kent turns back to his calm self. Brandon was a little shaken from the transformation.

/Note: **NEVER** makes Kent angry. /

Got it.

"I'm sorry." Brandon said softly with his head down.

"It's alright, Brandon." Kent said and patted him on the back with a small grin. "We made it fine, see?"

"I guess." Brandon said.

"Okay," Stephaine clapped her hand and sit on the coach next to him. "My story. Isn't much just ran away from home after an accident I was in at my old school. You see, I'm in this dance club and since my parents are perfectionists, they expect me to be the best."

She stopped to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and took a healthy bite. "One day, when we have to do a performance to the school, I got into a fight with this really bitchy tramp, I mean 'obnoxious' girl, " she corrected, forgetting she was telling the story to a 4 year old. "She was angry that I got the lead in the dance instead of her and started yelling with me. Soon, we got into a catfight and I really beat the heck out of her."

Brandon nodded understandingly.

/Pandon, what does 'bitchy tramp' mean?/

uh, I'll tell you another time, kid. ;

"And knowing that this will really make my parents look bad and get me sued, I ran away to here." she ended her story and toss aside the apple core.

Brandon sat there for a while, thinking how others also go through the same thing he is, too, but all in different situations.

"Hey, Gakki," Kathy prodded. "You're turn to tell your story."

"C'mon tell." Stephanie joined, poking him to talk.

"Why should I?" he said boredly and swap theit poking fingers away.

"Because it's only fair." Kathy pouted. "WE told our story."

"So?"

"It's YOUR turn!" both girls yelled, annoyed.

"Fine, fine!" he shouted back when they were about to jump on him. "Alright, I'm only tellin' if ya'll both shuts up."

They both nodded.

"Ok, listen up, kid. I was a rebel at a young age and was set to a milary boot camp for kids for 6 years. That's how I met up with Randall. He was in for the dame reason I was and that is how we became buds. And in less then 3 years, we were ranked the highest of them all." He said with a smug smile as Brandon look at him in awe.

Kent just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just finish the story, Private."

"That's Sergent First Class Gakki to you, Cadet." He said in a low but powerful military tone."You better remember that next time we have PT." But Kent wasn't fazed.

"Got it, Chief." he mocked with a sloppy salute.

"Yeah, yeah, say that now. Just you wait." Afer sendding a glare to Kent, he turn back to his story. "Where was I?Oh, yeah. One day we heard the Cournal talking about training all the kids and sendding them to BIOVOLT in Russia for this 'World Domination' thing. We didn't want to used as weapons, so we planned an excape. Now we're exapees from a military force."

Brandon let all this sink in. All he could think of them were.....

/_WOW_./

"Wow." he aid aloud.

Kathy laughed at his expression and slapped friendly on his back. "C'mon Brando, we ain't that bad. There are other kids out here who had it more worst than us."

"More?" he paled.

Stephanie punched Kathy on the arm. "OW!"

"What she means is, that everyone here hand to go through some trouble in their life, that's why they're here in the Forbidden Alleys." Kent tried to explain in a true but gentle way. "And if their here that mean they were able to survive."

"Oh."

Suddenly they heard a slam from the front door and footsteps closing near them. The others didn't seem to notice, but Brandon was starting to shake as the steps became louder and closer.

"Guess he's back." Gakki said as he stregth out of his clair.

"who?"

As answered, A tall, dark teenager walked in. He was the same age as Gakki but his dark features seem to make him look older. He has the same built as Gakki too, but istead of the mellow, care-free additude Gakki has, this guy has a cold, serious feel around him that could bring chills down you're spine with his pale gray eyes. His black hair didn't doesn't help making him harmless either, exspectually with his long white bangs on the side of his eyes.

Wonder if that's natual or did he dyed it, Brandon thought.

"Yo, Chuong. 'bout time you got back." Gakki greeted the guy casually.

The guy just grunted and peal off his leather jacket revealing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

/Is he a vampire?/

maybe.

"Kent?" Brandon tugged at Kent's sleeve and whispered, "who he?"

Kent look at the shaken litte boy hiding behind his legs. "Oh, that's Randall, the guy we told yoiu on, he's not hat scary. Well, actually he is but he isn't so bad either."

"Hey Kent," Randall finally spoke in a deep, dark voice, his eyes set on Brandon. "You found a dog or something?"

Kent sighed and pulled Brandon from behind to show it him. "Again, **this** is **_not_** a **dog**. **_HE_** is Brandon. A human being." he said the last part slowly and carfully, as if they were idiots.

"O-kay." Randall said raising a dark eye brow. "So who is _he_?"

"This is Brandon. He's our new friend!" Kent said happily, patting on his mass of black hair.

"Uh, hi." Brandon said in a shy voice, not looking at him in the eyes.

"Hey." He said absently before turning to Kent. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"Well, there is a tiny something. I was wondering, um," Kent rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishlly.

"Yes?"

"You see, Brandon here doesn't have anywhere to go and we do have an extra guest room that hadn't been used for some time now. And since you're the leader of the gang, we were wondering if Brandon could, uh, you know, join our gang?" he said quickly and sheld his head.

But he didn't hit him. Instead he stared intensly at Brandon. Brandon could feel his hairs stading on it's end from his hard stare. It was very VERY creepy. He couldn't help but shrink smaller, feel weaker towards the serious elder.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"F-f-four." Brandon stuttered, his head still down.

"Your weight? height?"

"I-I-I'm 20 pounds a-and 2' 3"."

"Hn. Good." He said thoughtfully, studying Brandon. "Ok, You can join-"

"Yay!" cheers the background.

"**IF**-"

"Aww!" groaned the background.

"You can pass the test I give you."

"Test?" he looked up at him with a confuse look.

Randall nodded. "The test will be if you can last a day of PT with us. If you're good enough, you're in. If not, you're gone. Got it?"

"PT?!" the other 3 members repeated, shocked.

"Are you crazy?!" "He's only a little boy!" "He can't make handle it!"

"What's PT?" Brandon asked curiously.

"It means Physical Training. Like PE." Gakki said, smirking with amusment as the others are trying to change their leader's mind. More like begging.

"Oh," he tipped his head, thinking. "I could do it."

"What?! You CAN'T!!!" the trio yelled again. "YOU'LL GET KILLED!"

/That's kinda scary.;/ Brandon thought, stepping back from them a little.

You can say that again. Don't show them your fear, Young One!Pandon cheered.

"I _WILL _do the PT! If you guys can do it, so can **I**." Brandon said in the most serious look he can muster. Which is still cute.

"But-!" they were about to protest.

"He accepted the challenge." Randall interrupted them. "And he **_will_ **take the test. Be ready in 5 mintues."

With that he went to his room to change. The others stared after him, Gakki gust chuckled and walk back to his room.

"See ya outside. Better suit up, kid." Gakki warned, his voice full of amused humor.

I think he finds this very amusing.Pandon guessed.

Brandon nodded absently, then turn to Kent. "Now what?!"

The three has their jaws dropped to the floor and seem to be in shock.

"Say what?" Kent said stupidly, dropping his aqua-green eyes to the darker green.

"What I suppose to do now?" Brandon said impatiently, pouting.

"Oh, um, I guess I'll give you my old sweats to wear." Kent mumble. "And pray that you'll survive Chuong wrath." he added quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. C'mon."

Outside

Brandon, dressed in a pair old faded green pants that used to belong to Kent and his green t-shirt, stood on the sidewalk just in front of the apartment.

He was streching with Kent and the girls who are dressed in sweats, t-shirts, and a pair of worn-out sneakers. They were warming up and waiting for Randall to come out. They still look a little worried but Brandon told them he could handle it even though he still wonder what so scary about it.

/He didn't seem to be such a bad guy./

but he won't think that in the next 4 hours. (yeah, 4 hours _oooohh_)

Then Brandon crouch down to re-tie his shoes. Hearing the door slam and a huge shadow towering behind him, he suddenly felt this cold wind past his back again. Looking up, he was faced with Randall Chuong, not the dark, scary, silent guy he met 5 minutes ago, but this bigger, tough, man who looks like he'll give NO MERCY. Dressed in a army fatquie pants, a black t-shirt with the sign and word MARINE on it, and a pair of worn-out combat boots.

He crossed his arms across his chest, stare down at Brandon and said, "This is where you start from a boy to a man. Cadet."

There how u like it? ok? thanx. Please review.

Ying&Yang- PEACE OUT!


	10. ROTC

hey! sowwie for not updating. lost hope and went to a small depression when finding out that the 'StreetBlader' fic will be a INCOMPLETE fic. was planning to delete this fic too, but since one person ask nicely to continue, we'll try to finish this fic at least.

Chapter 10: ROTC

"Left! Left! Left, Right! Left! Move it!"

It's only been one hour and Brandon has already soaked up his t-shirt. It started alright, they did some small stretches and warm ups.

A few bend-&-reach, a couple cheery-pickers, then it just...how can you describe it? Like a treadmill that was on slow then switched to full throttle!

It was like Brandon was doing some small aerobic moves and when he was finish with the stretches, his arms were already feeling a bit numb, then Randall call them to a stop.

"Alright, now that we're down with the warm ups," he said.

/Warm ups?/

"Let's start the real training." Suddenly his plain, expressionless face turn dark and fierce. "Drop and give me fifty!"

/What?/

Everyone dropped to the ground and started doing push ups while Brandon just stood there, confused.

"Wha-" he started but was cut off when Randall marched right in front of him, making him jump back and look up at the older teen.

"What are you waiting for, Cadet?" he demanded in a cold, hard, commanding voice you hear in the movies with a general. But it was scarier. "I said I want fifty NOW!"

Instinct made Brandon drop to the ground and he pushed his arms, lifting his body as much as he can.

"One. Two." he counted in a strained voice as he pushed up.

"Wrong! Start over!" Randall ordered, his voice sounding angry and annoyed.

"What?" Brandon said, very confused and scared, losing his balance in his arms and slip down.

"I said, do it again!" Then Randall crouched down, glaring down at Brandon.

"But- why?" Brandon ask in a tiny voice.

"Cause you did it wrong."

/huh?/

Turning his head to look at Kent and the others, he watch them continue doing push ups as if it wasn't a problem and listen to them count.

"One, two, three, ONE! One, two, three, TWO!" the chanted at the same time, moving up and down with each count. (it's like two pushup 1 pushup)

/You have got to be kidding!/ he thought in shock.

"Well?! Get started!" Randal yelled and counted as Brandon sloppily started. "One, two, three, ONE! One, two, three, TWO!"

After they finished, waiting a while for Brandon to finish last, they all remain in the up position and stayed like that. Brandon doesn't know why they're just standing like that but he tried to hold it up like them, but his arms were tired, sore, and burning. He was able to stand, but barely and was shacking, sweat pouring from his head to his shirt.

"Permission to recover, sir!" they all shouted, except Brandon who was still catching his breath.

"Recover, except Rusaki!" Randall said as every got up and Brandon was the only one on the ground. "I didn't heard you, cadet. Maybe you want to stand like that all day."

"P-permission to recover, sir." he said softly, barely a whisper.

"What?" Randall demanded.

"Permission to recover, SIR!" he said a little louder.

"I can't hear you!" he continue to push.

"PERMISSION TO RECOVER, SIR!" he growled loudly in pain and annoyance.

"Excuse me but did you say something?" Randall mocked him but holding a hand to his ear.

"_PERMISSION TO RECOVER, **SIR**!_" he shouted out loud, his anger pushing his voice.

Randall hid a satisfied smirk and got back in front of them. "Recover, cadet."

Breathing a sigh, Brandon drag his body up, his arms dangling numbly at his sides. Not getting the chance to catch his breath, Randall was already calling another exercise drill.

"The next exercise will be 'Jumping Jacks'." he told them.

"Jumping Jacks!" the rest repeated.

"For those who are new, we'll demonstrate how it's _properly _done." he gave a pointed look to Brandon.

Then Gakki march up to Randall's side in front, facing the group, his gface flat, but his eyes are shinning with mirth.

"Demonstrators, and demonstrators only, position to start move!"

"HUH!" both Randall and Gakki grunted and stand in a ready position.

"Begin now! One, two, three, ONE!" he counted as they both start doing jumping jacks at the same pace. (again, 2 JJ1J)

After doing a couple, Randall shouted, "ONE, TWO, THREE, Huh!"

And they came to a halt.

"Squad, attention!" Randall, ordered.

They all snapped into position.

"Position to start MOVE!"

"HUH!"

"You will continue until I tell you to stop." he warned Brandon. "Now BEGIN!"

And he didn't call them to a stop until they reached 200, which is about 400 jumping jacks. The hour goes the same with the curl-ups, squats, arm-rotations, tree-climber, left-to-right.

After that, they now move to the mile run. Which is about a 4 mile run around the alley.

"Come on, Rusaki! Pick it up!" Randall yelled, jobbing to Brandon's side, who is the end of the group. "What the matter, tired?"

"No." he panted, weakly.

"What?"

"Sir, no, sir!" he yelled out and continue to pushing his legs.

He hasten his pace a little, wanting to get away from Randall encouraged him more. He soon joined Kent and Randall was back in front, leading.

A few minutes later, he came to a halt. "Squad, halt!"

Brandon had his eyes closed as he was running so he bumped into Kant's back.

"Kent, what's-" he started to ask but Kent cover his mouth,

"Shh." he whispered to him. Then pointed to the front with a nod.

Brandon follow his direction to see another person there in front of Randall. Tipping his head a little to the side, he almost fell over from surprise when he got a look of who it was.

/Papa! Pandon, It's papa!/ Brandon yelled excitingly.

Now, just wait, Brandon.

But he was already on the move.

"Shadow Blader." Randall said calmly to the other older teen.

"Chuong." the other return.

Even though they are two years apart from each other, Chuong was about the same height as the other but about a inch shorter, maybe.

"Aren't you late on your schedule?" the Shadow ask as he raised a curious brow at the gray-eyed boy. "Because usually we never see each other during training."

Randall just crosses his arms and calmly responded, "Yes, our schedule has change today because we're having a test for the new members of our team."

"'New Member'?" he repeated and look behind him to see the same old people in his group. "You better not be lying to me, Chuong. You know how I feel about liars."

Randall stood the same way he has, but there was a small flicker of what might be fear with challenge in his gray eyes. "I assure you, Shadow Blader, there is a new member if you look...down."

Then all of the Shadow Blades turn their head down to see a mop of black hair.

"Is that a puppy?" Kristy, a member of the Shadow Blades question, pointing to the hair.

The other team rolled their eyes, sweat drop, or laughed when they heard that. Hearing the snickers and question, Brandon lifted his head to look up at the same green eyes of the leader of the Shadow Blades. Then he smiled very brightly.

"Hi!" he almost yelp.

The leader blinked at the adorable 4 year old. Confuse and lost of what to do. Instead they just stare at each other, with Brandon still grinning up at older teen, his eyes sparkle.

/It is. He is Papa./

Now hold on, Brandon. Just wait a minute!the bit beast shouted in exasperation. Don't do anything to rash, kid.

Brandon barely heard what his panda was saying cause he felt too happy to see his father again.

Seeing his tough older brother struggling against the cute little boy, Nanashi decides to take over.

"Hi, what's your name?" Nanashi ask as he crouch down to Brandon's height and hold out his hand, smiling friendly.

It took a while before Brandon blinked out his daze from Vincent and turn to a pair of friendly teal eyes on a red-haired boy about 12.

"Hi. I'm Brandon." he said and slowly reach for the offer hand. When they shake with was light and friendly. Brandon trust him.

"Brandon. How old are you?" Nanashi ask.

Again Brandon look down at his fingers and started to his struggle of counting and reached his limit.

"twee. Four!" he answered proudly, holding up four fingers.

The girls giggled at his innocence, the guys just smirk or look bored.

"Wow. You're four?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

"You're recruiting a four year old?!" the Shadow Blader demanded. "Did you steal him off a carriage?"

Randall eyes flared with outrage and anger, he opened his mouth to comment but Brandon spoke before him.

"No, he didn't steal me. The other big man did." Brandon said aloud, not noticing until last minute that he let out an important information that was suppose to be kept to himself . "Um."

"WHAT?" everyone gasp, looking at him.

With all attention focused on him, Brandon felt his body heat rising and want to shrink smaller but kept standing there in the center of their attention with his head down.

Oh no. Brandon, don't.his bit beast said in a panic voice. I know you hate big crowds staring at you but you have to fight it. Just ignore them.

/I-I-I c-can't./ Brandon started to whine again and he bit his lower lip from quivering.

Uh-oh. Nanashi. another bit beast spoke to his master.

Huh? What is it Azul? Nanashi ask.

I think the poor boy's about to cry. the angel bit beast said.

"hm?" Nanashi bend his head a little lower and saw the younger boy sniffing. Then he reach his hand out to the little boy's head.

He flinched but allowed it. Then Nanashi move his hands to a soothing pat on the head and said quietly, "Shh. Sorry if we scared you. It's ok. Don't be scared."

Then Brandon lifted his wrist to wipe the tears in his eyes. Kathy and Stephanie gasp and look at each other.

"Oh, it's just like last time." Kathy whispered.

"Except instead of his bit beast, it's the one of the Shadow Blades who happens to be Nanashi." Stephanie said and they both nodded as if agreeing to a discussion.

Overhearing part of their discussion, the Shadow Blader look down at the sniffing little boy and ask, "You have a bit beast?"

Brandon stop wiping his eyes and look up at him, his eyes a little puffy but clear green.

"Mm-hmm." he nodded then reach in his pocket to pull out a green and white blade. "Pandon."

Everyone look at the clean, sharp blade. Then at the picture of the metal panda.

After a while of inspection, the leader turn away. "Let's go. We wasted enough time here."

"A moment, Shadow blader." Gakki said, stepping in front of him. Knowing how strong the older teen is compared to him, he bravely gave him a challenging smile. "Since we're here and done with out ROTC, why not practice our little friend here on a battle?"

The Shadow Blader was about to reject it but his younger brother stopped him.

"Vincent," he said softly to him. "We could cut today's training today for a few minutes for blading. Please? You can't back down in a challenge anyway."

Cringing at the truth of his words, Vincent knew he can't fight it. "Fine, let's see of kid could hold up in a real battle in the alleys."

Brandon brighten and followed them to the nearest beydish.

In the city

In a tall building, inside a fancy silver/black office, an evil uncle look out his window at the city.

The was a knock on the door.

"Enter." he said coldly.

"Mr. Rusaki?" a nervous little secretary ask timidly. "T-the forms of the w-will arrived."

"Put it on my desk and get out." he ordered.

She did what she was told as fast as she can in high heels. "Yessir."

When she's gone, he slowly turn his chair around to his desk. His eyes at the single sheet of paper on the surface of his glossy black desk.

Reading the top line, he smirk when he found the 6 months changing to 3 months.

He was able to convince the lawyers to agree that 6 months is too long of a wait and the company would surely fall if they are unable to find Brandon, who's in a vote that could be dead by the time, in time of the due date. So they cut it in half.

Then he picked up his phone and push some numbers, waiting patiently for the phone to be picked.

After the third ring, a gruff voice with a slur answered, "Yeah?"

"I believe you're finished with the little pest." he said, his voice as cold.

From the other, he could hear someone falling down.

"R-Rusaki! Um, not yet sir. But I got someone good that will take care of the job with no problem." the other said in a nervous hurry.

"That better be true, because if that does not happen in the next 3 months and the police found the brat still alive, then I have to be sure you'll be in Hell." he threatened and slammed the phone.

Picking up the form again, he reread the will over again, he started to smirk, then a grin, suddenly he was laughing out loud, his cold, evil, menacing laugh flowing the room, darkening the atmosphere.

/Soon, 'Rusaki's Metal Animals' will be mine and I will change it into the biggest weapon factory for war./

He laughed again.

Back at the Alley

Brandon was next to Kent when he felt a cold shiver shoot in his back that had him shacking and teeth chattering.

"Hey, Brandon, you ok? Cold?" Kent ask as he saw his little friend wrapping his arms around himself.

"Just now." he said. "I felt weird."

"Here. Stay in the sun." Kent said and push him to where the sunlight was.

Then Brandon thought of something earlier.

"Kent, what's ROTC?" he ask.

"Hm?"

"I heard Gakki said it. What does it mean?"

"Oh, ROTC, it means: **R**andall's **O**perated **T**raining **C**ourse."

"Huh?" he tilt his head.

Kent shrugged. "ROTC actually mean **R**eserve **O**fficer** T**raining** C**orps, but we nick-named it after Randall, since you just know how his training is."

A little confuse, Brandon nodded before turning to look at the dish in front of him. Then he look up at Vincent.

"Do I battle you?" he ask innocently.

He wanted to laugh but hid it in a cough.

"No, you'll battle with Nanashi." he said and was surprise to see the boy looking a bit disappointed, and added. "Maybe next time." and he brightens.

Odd.

Looks like you have an admirer, Master. his devil bit best, Arashi said humorously.

Shut up.

Looks almost like you too. he continued thoughtfully.

What did I just told you? he ask annoyed followed by silence but he can still feel his bit beast's humor.

"Ok." Brandon said and took out his green launcher and attach his blade on it. "I'm ready."

Nanshi nodded and set up his own blade. "I won't go easy on you, alright?"

Shocking everyone, Brandon smiled slowly that it might be s miniature Vincent with black hair. "Good."

Whoa! Nice copy.

Surprisingly I have to agree. he thought with a strange warmth of pride in him. This is weird.

Nanashi hesitated for a second before tightening his launcher.

"3. 2. 1."

"LET IT RIP!"

That will be all at the moment. Hope you enjoyed it. Make it long for the New Years.

Y&Y-HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2005 WHOOO!

thanx & PEACE OUT!


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE

Yang- Ahem! Hello everyone! I'm Yang. I know I'm not suppose to be here in this fic but I just wanna make a note tell you all that there won't be anymore 'Green Eyes'.

There was too much problem with it and Ying was getting many coplanits when lost of people found out she was baseing most/ almost all the characters of them.

And because of the end of 'Street Blader', we're lost. so, yeah. it's over.

If you want to know what was suppose to end: Street was suppost to fall in love with Vincent they were suppose to be drawn together by Brandon who tries to set them up so they can be his Mommy Daddy. when they found out that he was being hunted, they confronted the Uncle, and nearly killed him, giving Brandon hold of the company. Then Brandon has to say good-bye to his new parents but always come back when he seeks off work.

Basiclly that's it. So if you're disappointed, I guess we're sorry, but if you guys are gonna critisize, then you all can go to!

Ying- YANG! Language! This is sill PG13!.

Yang-Fine. (pout) well, you all knowwhat I mean.

Y/Y-Thanx/sorry PEACE OUT!


End file.
